Orange Winter
by Kv1n20
Summary: A chance meeting between an ancient jaded immortal and a disowned young heiress irreparably alters the future and events to come upon the world of Remnant. A story in which Winter is taken in and raised by an old sage after she is thrown out; and it's consequences on the world.


**Story: Orange Winter**

 **Chapter 01: Once Upon a Cold Day**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, Kv1n20 here with my first story, a random plot bunny that just took up residence in my head and wouldn't leave till I wrote something on it. I apologise in advance for any bad grammar/spelling; please point any out and I'll fix them ASAP.**

 **Edit: I made some minor changes in spelling and grammar, but more importantly I fixed a discrepancy in the timing where I had made Qrow and Raven the same age as Winter. A big thank you to Tristram Shandy for pointing that out. Those scenes have been edited to be in the past, as more background information.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and Naruto are not my property and I have no affiliation with their creators, and gain no financial compensation for this.**

* * *

 _Summary: A chance meeting between a jaded immortal and a young disowned heiress irreparably alters the future and events to come._

 _A story in which Winter is taken in by an old sage after she is thrown out._

* * *

 **And now, On with the story:**

 _~Solitas, Atlas, Frozen Wastes~_

It was cold. Very cold. Snow lay in knee-deep layers and wild winds howled and buffeted the area. It was in this white landscape that a simple wanderer happened upon a shivering ashen haired, white clad child, curled up and sobbing on the snow. The stranger wore a red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem, above a form fitting black mesh shirt and black pants. ***(1)**. As he approached and knelt before her, the child sat up to face him, beginning to blink curiously.

"Whatcha doing out in this weather kid?" inquired the blonde stranger softly.

The child answered through chattering teeth, stuttering, "I wanted to become a huntress but my father didn't approve. He disinherited me and threw me out when told him I'd follow my dreams." beginning to sob again, tear tracks making their way down the frost on her face.

"What about your mother? She simply allowed that to happen?" growled the stranger, eyes blazing with anger as his fists clenched tightly.

"She died when I was small." Whispered the child, openly crying now.

"I'm sorry for your loss," apologised the stranger, silently slipping out his coat and covering the child with it, making her blink at the sudden warmth and stop shivering.

"Huh?"

"What will you do now? You'll freeze solid if you stay if you stay like this. Where will you go?"

"Umm-I-I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Hmm. Well I can't just leave you here in this weather, in good conscience, so… would you like to travel with me, little one?"

"Eep," she blushed, "I-I don't even know your name old man!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I ain't that old ya lil brat!"

"My name is Winter, Winter Schn-, Just Winter, and I'd like to go with you Mr. Naruto." Said the now named Winter nervously.

"Eh, none of those formalities with me Winter-chan, ya can call me Naruto" chirped the no-longer-a-stranger warmly, extending a hand to help her stand up, which she grasped happily.

Thus, a partnership that would shake the world of Remnant to its core, between two unlikely individuals, was born.

* * *

 _~Solitas, Atlas, City of Atlas~ ~8 Years later~_

She adored him. He was the father she never really had, who took her in and raised her with love and care she'd never known before. He'd even supported her dream of learning to fight, and becoming a huntress. Sure, he objected at first and tried to suggest "safer" occupations for her, but caved when she put her foot down, even helping her design and build her weapon - the deadly sabers named "White Frost". The mini dust-gun and long range rifle modes were his idea, based off his own design, while she designed the melee modes and forged it their personal forge back home.

He had funded her entry and attendance of Atlas Preparatory Academy, not because he liked or even approved of her career choice, but because that was what she wanted to do. He wouldn't stand in her way, but he make damn sure she'd stay alive.

He was old, and he'd outlived all but two friends of his. He watched the Moon shatter after Kaguya broke free, saw the Bijuu decide to slumber after the rebirth of humanity and let the Grimm form from a combination of Senjutsu Chakra, Shinju Chakra and his Banbutsu Sōzō ; when the wars waged by humanity began to destroy the life of the world.

While Sasuke had the Corvus Tribe ***(2)** of Bandits that he favoured and gave patronage too, raising the most recent heirs himself after their parents passed; and Kaguya had adopted those two brats Ozma and Salem for a time, following her freedom from the Moon after a millenium, when it finally shattered due to the Shinju's power; Naruto had opted to avoid forming such attachments. Truly, he had been merely a shadow of his former self before he essentially become Winter's surrogate father. She gave him back some of his old light - bah! God of Light indeed, if his worshipers could have seen him, they'd have given him Sasuke's dominion of Darkness instead.

Kaguya had mellowed from second time in the Moon and had sought to be rid of the Shinju's corrosive power, which she claimed had warped her mind. Neither he or Sasuke had trusted her at first, but her behaviour and not immediately trying to subjugate the world had convinced them. He wanted to remake the moon, and once again place the Chakra of the Shinju there. Sasuke and Kaguya had outvoted him and reasoned that if it shattered once under its power, it would do so again. That was what made the three of them use their own Chakra to separate the the Shinju's massive Chakra into 13 parts. One part was absorbed by each of the Bijuu and the three of them, while the final part was returned to nature, which found a second lease on life with this infusion of Chakra, which lead to the rebirth of mortal life on the planet.

Hagoromo, Hamura, Ashura and Indra had finally been able to complete their ascension to the pure world after Naruto and Sasuke had ended the "eternal" feud between the Uchiha and the Senju, causing Naruto and Sasuke to inherit their immortality and roam the world alone, after life became extinct and Kaguya broke free. The three of them had then successfully returned life to the world with the Shinju Chakra and a liberal application of Banbutsu Sōzō, also letting the few surviving summon clans become Fanus. The Bijuu had then decided to slumber to properly assimilate their portions of the Shinju Chakra. Naruto's and Sasuke's portions of the Shinju Chakra had granted both of them a third eye - the Rinne Sharingan; along with Rinnegan in both eyes, and a more "Ōtsutsuki"-like appearance, which they normally disguised through Genjutsu.

Kaguya had decided to make a home on the remnants of the Moon, using the skeleton of the old Ōtsutsuki Clan's Manor as a base. Naruto and Sasuke had stayed to watch life flourish, and eventually let nature counter the destructive tendencies of humans and Fanus with the creation of Grimm - using parts of the Shinju Chakra, Nature Chakra and Banbutsu Sōzō. But they also wanted sentient life to stand a chance, so they left four fragments of their power on the planet - the four relics.

Sasuke left his Sword of Kusanagi, imbuing it with his destructive power; and the Kohaku no Jōhei, of the Rikudō Sennin, holding a Jinn created by his Banbutsu Sōzō, to aid seekers of knowledge. Naruto left them the Shakujō he inherited from the Sage and First Hokage's Necklace, which had become a crown by then-the gem set in the center. He left a figment of his Banbutsu Sōzō in the Shakujō  and the power of "Choice" in the gem of the Crown.

The legends from when they had guided a fledgling humanity painted them as Brother Gods, which wasn't far from the truth. Naruto and Sasuke were brothers in all but blood, and their powers had long since eclipsed those of the Sage.

* * *

 _~Solitas, Atlas, Frozen Wastes~_

The Grimm never attacked him, Winter noticed when he was teaching her. He didn't normally mind, but it was highly counterproductive when trying to train someone to use a deadly weapon. This was why they had resorted to sparing instead. In all the years they practiced she had yet to land a hit on him, despite being able to harness her hereditary Semblance - Glyphs that let her manipulate her surroundings, so similar to Naruto's beloved Fūinjutsu.

It would be sad to leave, reflected Winter, as she tried desperately to land a hit on him. His condition for letting her attend Atlas Academy. As she dove forward to slash at his chest, he deflected it with his black Shakujō, and pivoted to the left; forming a seal that unleashed ignited fire dust at unprotected side. She barely dodged. He appeared behind her and struck her back with the ringed head of his staff. Her retaliation came in the form of a hail of bullets from mini dust-gun mode of White Frost. Fūinjutsu was needed to avoid becoming riddled with holes.

Unwilling to give up her advantage, Winter lunged forward and tried to bury the dagger half of White Frost in Naruto's arm. She succeed. Partially. His "Aura" absorbed the his, so the dagger did no damage, but she still technically "landed a hit", which meant she could attend Atlas Academy.

She leapt and "Whopped!" with joy. Being unceremoniously "whacked" on the head with a staff didn't dampen her spirits.

"Not bad kiddo, but even a tiny distraction in actual combat can get you killed," he said, looking her in the eye seriously. "Still, you did land a hit on me, so you can go to Atlas Academy."

She beamed happily and hugged him tightly, attempting to crush his ribs

"A-air, I need to breathe ya know," he wheezed while chuckling lightly.

"I'll miss you Naruto, so don't get into any trouble with me gone, you hear?" Winter whispered, downcast at the thought of being away from the only constant in her life since that day 8 years ago.

"And I'll miss you, but even if we're physically far apart, I'll always be I'll here," said Naruto, poking her in the heart. "Besides, I'm only a call or a thought away, so go on and have fun."

He knew he'd miss her dearly, but he also knew that his Hiraishin formula would let him get to her instantly of need be, so he calmed himself and plastered a smile on his face as he watched her prepare to leave.

* * *

 _~ Anima, Outskirts, Branwen Settlement ~ ~16 Years ago ~_

"I fail to see why our attendance of Beacon Academy is necessary for the tribe father," Declared a red eyes, raven haired youth, staring firmly at her adoptive parent. "You are undoubtedly far better at combat to than any instructor there, and we can learn to utilize our semblances and bird forms better here with your help."

Looking into fiery eyes burning with determination, Sasuke felt a sigh leave his lips. "It is not nearly as simple as you make it out to be Raven. In order to be a good leader for the tribe, there are certain skills you need to gain, which can't be taught, only learned through experience. The time in Beacon is meant to let you gain that experience, so you can return and lead the Branwen to even greater heights."

"Oh lay off Pops, Sis, we'll go to Beacon, learn all we need to be able to crush huntsmen and then come back home. Don't stress so much, you'll get age lines and gray hairs even faster than otherwise" said a smirking Qrow Branwen, twirling the inactive form of Harbinger on his arm.

* * *

 _~ Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy ~ ~ Also 16 Years ago ~_

A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, sipped a white mug of coffee while looking at some paperwork scattered atop his table. He wore an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt, coupled with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"This year will certainly be interesting, with attendees from so many different backgrounds, don't you think Glynda?" Said the man to his associate.

"I suppose, but I'm currently more concerned with the defunct camera near the deathstalker lair" complained the blonde huntress.

"Oh don't worry, those issues will sort themselves out in time."

"Why did you decide to allow Summer Rose to enter two years early Ozpin? She is not ready."

"Being able to use her semblance to such a degree already, and challenge hardened criminals illustrates a different perspective" said the headmaster.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ ***(1) - Think Naruto's outfit during his battle with Pain, but with long sleeves, no scroll and the orange pants being black, worn by an older Naruto - Kinda like Minato.**_

 _ ***(2) - This the Branwen Tribe**_

* * *

 _ **Banbutsu Sōzō - Creation of All Things**_

 _ **Genjutsu - Illusionary Arts**_

 _ **Sword of Kusanagi - Orochimaru's and later Sasuke's sword, the original**_

 _ **Kohaku no Jōhei - Amber Sealing Pot, one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage.**_

 _ **Rikudō Sennin - Sage of Six Paths**_

 _ **Shakujō - Monk Staff, the relic is Hagoromo's original, the one Naruto uses is a construct formed with a truth seeking ball.**_

 _ **First Hokage's Necklace - The gem was set into a crown, and imbued with the a form of Chakra**_

 _ **Fūinjutsu - Sealing Arts.**_

 _ **Hiraishin - Flying Thunder God, Minato's teleportation jutsu which Naruto has learned.**_

* * *

 **Naruto's story and ties to Remnant/ his past will be further explored in future chapters.**

 **Before you claim Winter and Naruto are being OOC, consider that Winter is just a child, who's just been kicked out to boot; Naruto has always been a kind/nice guy and Jacques did seem like a real jerk in cannon.**

 **Also, just to clarify, Winter attended Atlas Preparatory Academy - think Atlas equivalent of Signal; and the test was to attend the actual Atlas Academy.**

 **So… what do think? Is it good, is it great, is it bad or is it shit? And why.**

 **Please do Rate and Review. Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.**


End file.
